Wedding with the Right Guy?
by ilovewritingandreading
Summary: Clary is walking down the aisle, but is it with the right guy? What if she met her soul mate the day her boyfriend proposed? CLACE-CLABASTIAN-SIZZY-A little of JAIA and MALEC
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you all love this story as much as I already do. I will try to upload ****consistently****. If there are any problems feel free to PM me.**

Chapter One

Jace POV

*Flashback*

"Look, Jacey, I love you so much baby, but this isn't working. You just aren't enough for me. I am going out with Sebastian." Kaelie states, as if nothing was wrong.

"But what about us?" I ask, my eyes wet with tears.

"Oh, Jacey, don't you understand? There never was an 'us'. I just used you to get popular in high school." A honk comes from our driveway. "Oh! That's Sebastian! Bye Jacey!" My love calls running through the front door. Who does she thinks she is? Running off with some dude after four years of us dating. And we had just bought this wonderful mansion.

*End of Flashback*

I remember crying my eyes out that day, three years ago. I haven't cried since then. The only ones there for me were my adopted siblings, Izzy and Alec, who just so happened to live with me. Izzy started drifting away about a year ago. Alec said it was because she met a really good friend about two years ago and apparently they got really close. Within the last month, Alec has been with his boyfriend, Magnus, like ALL the time. But, who am I to complain, they have their own lives to live. Mine consists of working out, running, and drinking. I do some other things but those are the highlights.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a doorbell ring. I stop running on the treadmill to answer the door. When I do, I see a beautiful redhead standing in a black sports bra and green running shorts, completed with black Nike's, ear buds in her ears. When I say beautiful, I mean it. Not sexy like I usually prefer, but she is like an angel. I notice she isn't staring at my shirtless chest.

I finally stutter out, "Is there something you need?" _Idiot. The Jace Herondale does not get nervous over a girl. No you are the player EVERYONE wants. _I think to myself.

"Oh. Sorry I thought this was someone else's house." Her angelic voice says as she looks at her phone. "No, this is the address she sent me. Do you perhaps know an Isabelle Lightwood?"

"Yeah. I actually do. She is my sister, however she is not home. Feel free to wait for her inside." I say.

"Thank you. Funny Iz never mentioned having a brother besides Alec."

_Thank you Izzy for not mentioning you had a friend coming over. _

"Yeah well, you want something to drink?"

"Sure! A water would be great. Thanks." She says as she took a seat on the stool.

"I take you like to run?" I ask, referring to her outfit.

"Yeah. I love running. It makes me feel free of life's problems. Plus, it gives me time to think about everything."

"I am sure you'll be thinking and dreaming of me for the rest of your life. I mean I can't blame you. Who can stay away from this rocking bod?"

Her response is cut off by Izzy entering the kitchen. "There you are, Clary! I thought I heard voices. Come on, we don't have much time!"

_Ah, so that was the angel's name. Clary. What a beautiful-NO! What are you thinking Jace!_

"Where are you guys going?" I ask.

"Pandemonium. We have a reason to celebrate. And tomorrow we are going shopping. Oh and Jace, this is Clary, the friend I told you about. And tonight we are all going to Taki's." Izzy sputters out, talking a mile a minute.

"Wait, who is going?" I ask.

"Me, you, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maia, and Jordan. They already know Clary. And they are going to the Pandemonium if you want to join us."

Before I respond Izzy drags Clary up the stairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Clary POV

As Izzy drags me upstairs, I wonder about the golden boy I just met. I know I shouldn't considering my boyfriend proposed less than six hours ago. I LOVED Sebastian from the bottom of my heart. He had black hair and dreamy brown eyes. His skin was pale, covered in light freckles. His freckles only decorated his nose, unlike mine.

"Okay. We need to make you look gorgeous. This will be your last night of freedom. Come on. Try this on." Iz says.

After about a two and a half hours we are finally ready for our night. I am dressed in an emerald green floor length strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline. I am wearing natural makeup with some eyeliner. Izzy is wearing a short blue dress with smoky eye shadow.

When we walk downstairs, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maia, Jordan, and of course Golden Boy. Then I spot a flash of white hair before my brother, Jonathan is hugging me.

"You will not wear that young lady. You look to beautiful. Guys won't be able to keep their hands off you." He says grinning at me.

"Jonathan! You came home from college! Even though you're a doctor. I thought you weren't allowed to take days off, whatever. I missed you so much." I say, tears in my eyes.

"Why, I heard the news and I came straight from university. Congrats!"

"You're not mad? Wow, it is my lucky day!" I say sarcastically.

"No. I am happy for you. Now introduce me to your friends. I know Izzy, Simon, and Jace from high school." He says, glaring at Jace.

"Okay, this is Alec, Magnus, Maia, and Jordan." I point to each one.

"Hi. It is nice to meet you, Jonathan. You are welcome to stay here for the weekend. You as well Clary." Alec says politely.

Jonathan laughs. "I like him already."

"BACK OFF MY MAN!" Magnus screams.

"Not like that buddy. Anyways, it is nice to meet you guys. Clare-Bear has made good friends." He states, then mumbles, "Except for one."

Izzy breaks the tension, "Magnus, Maia, let's talk with Clary out by the car."

Izzy leads us to the car, explaining Jon needed to talk to the guys.

Jace POV

Oh shoot. Clary has a boyfriend. And he knows my reputation for girls. Let's just say after Kaelie, I have only one night stands. Perfect.

"Okay. Alec and Simon, I like you guys and I already approve. I don't need to warn you guys. Thanks for being supportive of Clary. Especially Simon after the Meliorn issue. Both of you can go outside."

After they walked out the front door, closing the door behind them, Jonathan turned to us. "You need to back off. Jordan, I am sorry to scare you but I don't know what you are like. Jace, however, I don't want you alone in the same room with MY Clary. Understood?" He asks.

"I have a girlfriend. Maia, actually. I was thinking of proposing to her tomorrow. I think of Clary more as a friend. I promise." Jordan stutters out nervously.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me. You can go out now." Jordan gulped before practically sprinting out the door. "Now, Jace. Stay away from Clary. She is fragile after a breakup with a guy like you. Plus she is taken." Jonathan yells.

I run out the door, escaping from him, and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We are ready," Jonathan says behind me," Let's hit up the club!"

I am so ready. I need to get my mind off the beautiful redhead sitting next to me, and her boyfriend, who just so happens to be staring at me.

**Jace has no clue! Ha-ha. Anyways, no Jonathan is still Clary's brother. Next chapter you will meet Clary's fiancée. Until next time,**

**AUTUMN **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all the characters, but the plot is mine!**

Chapter Three

Clary POV

As we walked in the club, my eyes magically dart to my fiancée. Sebastian. He has black hair, pale skin, and dreamy brown eyes. It is like you could get lost in them if you looked too long.

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming. I have missed you." I say.

"I am leaving now actually. By the way, the guys and I are having a bachelor party tomorrow. You, Izzy, Maia, Aline, and Magnus are going out tomorrow. Now who are your friends?"

"Well, you know Izzy, Alec, Simon, Maia, and Jon. This is Jordon, Maia's boyfriend, and Jace."

"I know perfectly well who Jace is." He glares at Jace.

"Am I the only one that met Jace today?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Anyways, Clary, will you dance with me?" Izzy asks, smile on her face.

"Why not?" I reply, dragging Simon with me.

Jace POV

Why the heck was Sebastian Here! More importantly, how does he know Clary!

"Jace. It is not nice to see you again. How do you know Clary? Oh, you live with Isabelle! Just stay away and back-off. She is not for sale." He seethes. Does this mean Clary has two boyfriends!

"Jon, nice to see you again. Oh and Jordan, it is a pleasure to meet you." He says politely, before he walks out of the club.

Great so both of her boyfriends are okay with each other?! Maybe they don't know about each other. I will ask Izzy later.

Within five minutes, a girl has 'sexily' sauntered over to me. She had black hair and brown eyes, was tall, and VERY busty. Much to my surprise, I realized I was comparing her to Clary.

For the rest of the night, I avoided advances from everyone. My eyes kept drifting to Clary. I noticed her sit at the bar next to her first boyfriend. And they were having a drinking contest!

I watched as they both drank like two vodka bottle each! How are they not passing out? I would have been like unconscious at like ten shots. Then they both stopped and looked at each other at the same time. I mean like more synchronized than synchronized swimmers. They both smiled this evil grin that belonged in a horror movie. CREEPY!

Beside me I hear Izzy mutter, "Not again." She sighs and goes to find Simon.

Clary POV

Both Jon and I weren't even fazed yet. Time to play our game. Every time we drink (which is a lot) we pretend to be drunk and embarrass the living daylights out of people. Jon walked up to a couple and tapped the girl on the turned around with a quizzical look on her face. He mutters something in her ear and she goes bright red. The man was fuming!

"Oops, wrong person!" I hear Jon say before he runs away.

I walk up to a guy sitting at the bar, and put my face in my hands.

"How could you do this to me?! Did our marriage mean nothing to you?! You cheated on me with her?!" I say pointing at Jon.

"I think you're a little drunk. I don't know you." He says with a hushed voice.

"I never want to see you again." I whisper and walk back to Jon.

I admit I wasn't paying attention to what Jon did, but I could tell it was good because everyone was staring at him. I have to step up my A-game.

An idea pops into my head. I walk over to Jace and put on my best flirtatious smile.

This was going to be fun.

**Hey! Did you like it? If so please review! Thanks for your support.**

**AUTUMN**


End file.
